


SCHOOL 2018

by 101wannaone



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Temporary Blindness, impliedviolence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101wannaone/pseuds/101wannaone
Summary: A drama that depicts about a student name Ong Seongwu who finds himself becoming temporarily blind due to certain circumstances. Meet Daniel, Minhyun, Daehwi & Guanlin as they go to the same school as Seongwu which is at Wanna High School. How will life be for Seongwu as he meets these people? Will he fall in love? Will love blossom despite his blindness?Starring in this story is Ong Seongwu together with other Wanna One members :D





	1. EP1

**Nobody’s POV**

Wanna High School. A prestigious school where only excellent students can study here. Sounds like a really, really awesome school. So everyone, each and every student dreams to go to this school. The school is highly branded as excellent because most of the students here must undergo a high IQ test and only those who are qualified will be called in as Wanna High students.

There had been a rumor that students here are graded not only based on their exam grades but also for their looks. In terms of looks, everyone looks highly upon good-looking students who they consider have it all: intelligence & great looks.

This school is even has a dorm where it can fit only 4 people per room. Meaning that there’s 4 sections in one room, so each student gets a section.

And no one knows who’s going to roommate with who because its confidential.

One will only know when they get to their respective rooms.

Well that’s basically some introduction to what Wanna High School is all about.

**Seongwu’s POV**

It’s the first day of school. Also the first day to enter the new dorm at Wanna High.

I have already packed everything and head to the dorm while carrying my bags with me.

Upon reaching the dorm, my hands are full so I couldn’t open the door knob.

I was about to put all my things down when a hand extend to open the door knob.

“Here you go. I see you’re having difficulty opening the door.” –Minhyun

“Thanks a lot. By the way, what’s your name?” –Seongwu

He turns around to fully face me, “I’m Hwang Minhyun. You can call me Minhyun or Hyun. What’s yours?”

I was about to answer when a familiar voice called out my name. It was Daehwi, my classmates for the whole years when I was in secondary school.

“Daehwi, w-what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you’re staying in the same room as me just like previous secondary school years?” –Seongwu

“Yes, yes! We’re in the same room, Seongwu. I’m so happy to see you!” –Daehwi

Daehwi excitedly jumps to hug me tightly. I hug him back, patting lightly on his back. Its been years that I’ve known him. Daehwi is can be considered the closest friend I have so far and he knows me best about almost everything.

“Hmm… did I just get ignored?” –Minhyun

I quickly release the hug and turn to face Minhyun, who is almost should be angry by now since I still haven’t answered him yet.

“Sorry, Minhyun. I’m Ong Seongwu. You may call me either Seongwoo or Ong.”

Minhyun chuckles a little. “ Seongwu, nice to meet you. You have a unique name. Let’s be good friends.” –Minhyun

Minhyun helps me with my stuffs, carrying one by one into our room.

Minhyun and Daehwi also got to know each other after that.

“I’m Lee Daehwi. I’ve been to same secondary school with Seongwu so I know much about him. Hehe.” –Daehwi

“Ohhhh.. now I know why you were hugging just now. You must have felt excited to be roommates with someone who’s already known you long enough.” –Minhyun

I arrange all my things according to my preference for the next 10-15 minutes.

Then, I noticed something. The section beside me is not occupied. So I wonder to myself, shouldn’t there be 4 of us in one room?

There’s only 3 so far: Me, Daehwi & Minhyun.

I wonder who the other person is.

“Guys, isn’t there supposed to be 4 of us in one room? Where’s the other one?” –Seongwu

Daehwi who’s busy preparing breakfast didn’t hear me. Whereas Minhyun was busy arranging his things and cleaning his section.

I guess I’ll know when the time comes, whoever it is.

Since I’ve already finish unpacking, I thought of preparing breakfast but lucky me.

Daehwi had already prepared breakfast for all of us. How sweet of him.

“Gomawo(thanks) Daehwi. You’re so fast at preparing breakfast.” –Seongwu

“Its really nothing. I love making breakfast for everyone.” –Daehwi

After breakfast, I went out from the room and throw the unwanted leftovers near the rubbish bin.

Suddenly, a loud voice screaming for help is heard. I run headed to the direction where the voice came from. I saw a guy about to hit someone with a baseball bat.

“Hey you! You still haven’t learnt anything huh?! I am Guanlin and I am surely more superior than you, remember that in your little brain! How dare a guy like you steal my guy!!” –Guanlin

His voice is full of anger and anguish. I could hear his voice so loud and clearly even from a distance.

“No! It was not me. I didn’t do anything. I don’t even know him that well.”

The other boy tries to explain but instead he got hit twice for that.

‘Oh no! That must’ve hurt a lot. Ottoke(What do I do)?? I should go and help him.’ –Seongwu

I walk nearer and nearer to that area, figuring out how I can help him.

All I could see from my place is the boy’s blonde hair and his hands expecially his arms were full of big cuts and bruises.

The guy was laying on the ground, trembling from all the hits.

‘I really have to do something. I need to save him, somehow.’ -Seongwu

My mind was blank. I just had to do something to help him. He will be beaten to death at this rate.

I didn’t know what I was thinking at the time. I run to shove myself in front of the boy and got hit instead of him.

‘Arghh! That was so painful.’ -Seongwu

The next moment I knew, my eyes are getting blurry and my eyes completely shut closed.


	2. EP2

** Seongwu’s POV **

My eyes. No, my eyes. Why can’t I open them?

Eyes, come on. Open up. Open up.

I can’t seem to open my eyes. Whats with me?

Is it because I got hit?

Is it because I’m weak or what?

I just can’t seem to open them at all.

And my body won’t move. I guess it was because I got beaten up to save that boy.

I wonder how he’s doing.

Wait, am I worrying about someone when I, myself can’t even open my eyes right now??

I can’t believe myself.

** Daniel’s POV **

A guy just came out of the blue and got beaten instead of me.

I couldn’t believe my eyes.

Was I seeing things? Was it… really happening??

I mean Guanlin was hitting me so hard so I thought I was starting to imagine things that were not there.

It took me only a few seconds later to see that I’m really not hallucinating.

This guy in front of me.

H-He…. He just saved me.

OMO wait a minute. He’s not moving.

I quickly got up and went to his side.

“Hey you. Please wake up. Don’t do this.” –Daniel 

Still no response from him.

I glare at Guanlin. I am so mad at him right this moment.

“Yah. Guanlin. Why did you hit him? I thought you wanted to hit me.” –Daniel

“I-I didn’t know he’s coming. I didn’t even see him coming. It just got to me that he appeared out of nowhere and get hit by me.” –Guanlin

Guanlin release the baseball bat and run from the scene as fast as he could.

I am so angry right now at Guanlin but I have to hold it in for now.

I’ve got to wake this guy up.

“Yah. Don’t do this. Please wake up.” –Daniel

I hold his hand to feel his pulse. ‘Its ok. He’s alive. He’s alive.’ –Daniel

I reassured myself.

I touch his forehead that is bleeding. He flinches a bit but still didn’t open his eyes yet.

I placed his head on my lap and start to call an ambulance for help.

‘Its ok. Everything will be ok. This guy will be alright.’ –Daniel

10 minutes later~

An ambulance arrived and everyone from the dorm came out to see what’s happening. 

Whispers of other students can be heard even from my position.

“Who’s that? Is is a new student?”

“Did someone hit him? Pity him.”

“It must be Guanlin. He likes to bully other people.”

**Nobody’s POV**

Everyone are too busy whispering to one another about the incident in front of them.

Daehwi and Minhyun are there too. They come closer to take a better look and both of them gasp at the same time, surprised at what they just saw. 

Both of them go to Seongwu’s side while the ambulance workers were busy lifting him up onto a stretcher.

One of the workers ask, “Are you his guardian?”

Both Daehwi & Minhyun answer in unison, “Yes, we are.”

“But. W-what happened to him? Why is he like this?” –Daehwi

“Seongwu.. w-who did this to you?? Please wake up.” –Minhyun

** Daehwi’s POV **

What actually happened to Seongwu? I need to know.

I look around and see a guy with blonde hair nearby the area of the incident.

I approach him before he could approach Seongwu.

“Excuse me you with the blonde hair. Were you here when it happened? By the way, who are you?” –Daehwi

He turns to look at me, his eyes were fill with guilt and sorry. It look so sad that I didn’t ask for more questions. I wait for him to answer.

“Yes, I was here. T-that guy s-saved my life. I’m D-D-Daniel.” –Daniel

His voice is cracking so much but I understood that he’s also shock with all this.

Minhyun who is also there didn’t wait for his next explanation as he grabs Daniel’s collar.

“Your name is Daniel right? Are you the cause of all this?” –Minhyun 

Minhyun is practically glaring at Daniel furiously without mercy.

“Minhyun, calm down. We need to be there for Seongwu at a time like this. Let’s go with the ambulance for now. You should follow too, Daniel.” –Daehwi 

“Wait, what??? Why must he follow when he’s definitely the cause?” –Minhyun

“I think there must have been a good reason why Seongwu did that. Seongwu would want Daniel to come with us.” –Daehwi

“I understand what you meant. Then, you can follow.” –Minhyun

“Yes. I will follow.” –Daniel

**Nobody’s POV**

So the 3 of them ride the ambulance together with Seongwu on the stretcher, still unconscious.

At the hospital, all of them waited until the doctor shows up and start to explan to them Seongwu’s condition.

“Are you Ong Seongwu’s guardian?” –Doctor

“Yes, we are. How’s everything Doctor?” –Minhyun

“Is Seongwu ok Doctor?” –Daehwi 

“Ong Seongwu has already woken up. He’s conscious and there’s no problem with his health except one thing.” –Doctor

“One thing? What is that Doctor?” –Daehwi

“I’m very sorry to tell this... but Ong Seongwu is currently having fleeting blindness.” –Doctor

“W-what did you just mentioned? F-fleeting b-blindness??!” –Minhyun

“Yes, however not to worry because the loss of vision is temporary, not permanent.” –Doctor

“Doctor, c-can I go see him now?” –Daniel 

The doctor nods and Daniel quickly rushes into the room and sees Seongwu who is already awake but still lying down on the bed.

Minhyun and Daehwi followed him from behind.

** Seongwu’s POV **

I am finally conscious. Did I really faint from the hits? I wonder.

I try to move my fingers and leg. No problem.

Everything is ok except that… why do I see everything as black and gray. 

Is it because I just woke up?

I heard the door open.

“Who’s there?” –Seongwu

Silence fill the room initially. I thought I heard someone came in.

“W-who is..” My words were cut off when I feel someone hugging me.

“I-I’m very sorry to you, Ong Seongwu. I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. Its all my fault.” -Daniel


	3. EP3

**Seongwu’s POV**

Who is hugging me right now?

I can’t see so I won’t know.

Why did he say he’s sorry?

“Excuse me, w-who are you and w-why are you hugging me?” –Seongwu

“Its… me. The one you saved earlier from being beaten to death. You’ve really saved me.” –Daniel

Ahhh… So its that guy from earlier..

“I didn’t do much. I just stood in front of him.” –Seongwu

“No, you did more than that. Now that costs you your eyesight. I’m truly sorry.” –Daniel

“Its not your fault. I wonder why I can’t see anything.” –Seongwu

“Seongwu. Its us. I came with Minhyun. How’re you feeling?” –Daehwi

“I’m ok. Just I can’t see you guys.” –Seongwu

“Release him at once! What are you hugging him for??” –Minhyun

**Daniel’s POV**

I quickly release my hug from Seongwoo.

I felt so bad that’s probably why I was hugging him.

“How dare you-“ –Minhyun

I saw Seongwu tries to reach Minhyun’s hand, asking him to stop the commotion.

“Please stop it, Minhyun.” –Seongwu

“He’s right. This is not the time to fight over this. Now that we’ve seen he’s ok lets go out.” –Daehwi

Daehwi drags Minhyun out from the room although the other is not willing to go out with him, but he’s left without a choice.

Now there’s only left me and Seongwu in this room.

“What’s wrong with me?” He whispers to himself, holding and massaging his eyes a little.

He blinks his eyes many times, like countlessly.

Then, Seongwu slowly starts to realise on his own regarding his eyes’ condition.

“Something’s wrong with me. A-Am I b-blind?!” –Seongwu

Seongwu slightly raise his voice, feeling frustrated.

Silence fills the space of the whole room.

I didn’t answer him as I thought it would be best to not let him feel burden by the fact that he can’t see.

**Seongwu’s POV**

Am I really blind? I couldn’t believe it at all.

I meant did I get hit too hard till I loss my eyesight.

Ottoke (what do I do)???

I refuse to accept this.

It can’t be happening to me. NO.

Tears are welling up my eyes. I try to contain them but fails to do so.

Now, tears are streaming down to my cheeks like a river flowing.

A hand reach out to wipe my tears that are continuously flowing.

The hand wipe my tears away although it know that I won’t stop crying.

“Is it still you?” –Seongwu

“Yes, its me again.” –Daniel

“By the way what’s your name?” –Seongwu

“Kang Daniel.” –Daniel

“Kang Daniel. Am I really blind? Like for real?” –Seongwu

Please say no. Please say I’m not blind.

That all of this is just some kind of a bad dream that I’m having right now.

“J-Just tell me. I want to know” –Seongwu

**Daniel’s POV**

Seongwu seems to want to know the answer from me, but really I don’t know how to tell him.

Its more like I don’t want him to know about his condition because I feel that he will be depressed if he knows his condition.

But I guess I’m left with no option but to tell him the truth, since he insists so much.

“To tell you the truth, you can’t see for the time being. The doctor says its only temporary.” –Daniel

“So its true then… I’m temporarily blind.” –Seongwu

Seongwu facepalms himself, crying like a child that has lost his mommy.

I felt terrible for telling him but I know that’s what he wants to know. The truth always hurts.

I pull him slowly into a warm hug to provide some comfort since I know that’s the thing he needs most right now.

“Seongwu… I know it hurts to know the truth. But, I promise I’ll take responsibility for you since its my fault you’re going through this pain. I won’t let you face it alone.” –Daniel

Seongwu continues to cry in my embrace, but I didn’t mind it one bit because I’m the cause of it.

>>>Outside the room>>>

**Nobody’s POV**

Daehwi and Minhyun receive missed calls from their homeroom teacher.

So they called the teacher back to explain that they were absent because of Seongwu’s incident.

They told the whole story from A-Z about how Seongwu saved Daniel.

So the teacher allowed them to be absent for the whole of that one day.

Minutes later, Daehwi receives a call from the dorm manager.

He is told that the other roommate for their room is Kang Daniel but he hasn’t register his arrival at dorm yet.

**Minhyun’s POV**

Daehwi told me the whole conversation between him and dorm manager.

“What??! Kang Daniel is our roommate?” –Minhyun

“Yes, Minhyun. I couldn’t believe it at first but the dorm manager insists that he’s right.” –Daehwi

That Daniel is our roommate?

The cause of Seongwu’s blindness will be together with us?

So, he will be in the same room as… Seongwu too??!

“I know its shocking but its real so we have to accept it.” –Daehwi

I nod as sign that I understood what he meant.

We walk back into the hospital room where Seongwu is and is surprise to see Seongwu crying in Daniel’s embrace.

I was about to burst in and pull him from Seongwu but Daehwi stops me.

“We shouldn’t treat him that way although he is at fault. He’s our roommate now.” –Daehwi

“Ok. I won’t treat him badly. Don’t worry.” –Minhyun

The doctor from before came to us and explain that Seongwu is allowed to leave the hospital now under one condition.

**Daehwi’s POV**

I am worried about this situation. I have a feeling that Minhyun likes Seongwu somehow.

I just sense that in him. Because he gets all riled up whenever Seongwu is with Daniel.

But all of us are roommates now. I wonder how it’ll turn out.

Minhyun and I walk to Seongwu’s side and gives him assurance.

“Seongwu, its me. The doctor said you can go back to our dorm and rest.” –Daehwi

“But under one condition.” –Minhyun

Daniel look up to us, “What’s the condition?”

“Seongwu must have a guardian at all times. So who-” –Daehwi

Daniel and Minhyun both answer at the same time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“I’ll be Seongwu’s guardian.”**


	4. EP4

**Nobody’s POV**

“Seongwu must have a guardian at all times. So who-” –Daehwi 

Daniel and Minhyun both answer at the same time.

** “I’ll be Seong wu’s guardian.” **

Both of them look at each other in amazed.

** Daehwi’s POV **

I knew it.

I knew this is about to happen and yeah, it happened.

“I knew you guys were going to be like this, so I have an idea.” –Daehwi

Minhyun and Daniel turn their heads to look at me.

“What is your suggestion?” –Minhyun

“My suggestion is… let the one who stays in the section adjacent to Seongwu, takes care of him.” –Daehwi 

_ *Note: section refers to their room sections which they have 4 altogether (refer to ep1 is you’ve forgotten) _

“And.. who is that?” –Daniel 

I turn to look at Daniel only now.

“Its you.” –Daehwi 

“W-What?! Why is he- Wait he is staying at the section next to Seongwu?” –Minhyun

“I guess so. That’s what the dorm manager told me earlier on.” –Daehwi 

“Are you like for real, Daehwi? I meant we don’t even know him that well.” –Minhyun 

Minhyun looks at Daniel from head to toe, back to his face again.

** Daniel’s POV **

Ok so I’ll become Seongwu’s guardian. 

I meant I should be anyway since everything that happened is because of me. 

I look over at Seongwu who is still in a daze.

I wonder if I should ask his opinion regarding this matter.

Since this is about him getting help from either one of us.

“Seongwu. What is your opinion? Is it ok if I become your guardian?” –Daniel 

Seongwu glance at me then to Daehwi and Minhyun, then back to me.

“I am ok, I guess. Since we’ll be roommates and section mates afterall.” –Seongwu 

I nod in understanding and smile to him.

Minhyun looks at me like he still doesn’t trust me 100%.

Well I think I can understand.

I only just got to know them today, so how could I expect a lot from them especially concerning trust issues.

Minhyun call me outside to talk with me alone.

“Are you sure about this? I meant about being Seongwu’s guardian.” –Minhyun 

I nod and give a smile of reassurance.

“Yes I’m confident I can do it.” –Daniel 

“Wait. Where did that confidence come from? Did you already forgot you were the cause of all this?” –Minhyun 

I shook my head.

“No. I didn’t forget. I know its my fault that’s why I believe I should bear the responsibility of taking care of Seongwu.” –Daniel 

“If that’s your real intention, then I have nothing else to ask.” –Minhyun 

“I understand that you don’t trust me yet, however I’ll prove that I’m worthy to be Seongwu’s guardian.” –Daniel 

** Seongwu’s POV **

I just feel like I had choice after all. I need a guardian that can help me out since I am blind, for now.   


Its just temporary so it should be ok. I couldn’t see anyone right now, but I hope one day I’ll get back my vision.

A hand gently hold my shoulder and press it lightly.

“Seongwu, is it really ok with you for Daniel to take care of you as your guardian?” –Daehwi 

I move my head to the direction of the voice.

“I’m really ok, Daehwi. As long as I can live my life, even if it has to be guided by someone I barely know. But, I believe he’s a good person even though I can’t see his face.” –Seongwu 

** Daehwi’s POV **

I knew it would hard for Seongwu but I am assured when he said that he believe in Daniel to be his guardian. It gives me a sense of somehow, relieved. I’m relieved that there’s someone Seongwu can lean on from now on. Someone he can trust and ask help from.

Well, of course me and Minhyun will be there for him too. But, it won’t be the same since we all have different schedules of study. So, I thought it’s suitable for Daniel to be Seongwu’s guardian since he’s his section mate and probably will be his classmate too.

Then I hear the sound of the door sliding open.

It is Daniel and Minhyun coming in together.

“I-I a-agree for Daniel to be Seongwu’s guardian. But don't forget that I’ll be observing you.” –Minhyun 

Minhyun kind of like slightly glare at Daniel, pointing his two fingers to him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll do my best to assist Seongwu in any way I can. Please trust me.” –Daniel 

Upon hearing those words, I could see a glimpse of Seongwu’s relieve, yet slight happy expression and yes, I am happy for him of course.

** Seongwu’s POV **

I could feel a sense of relieve and happy in myself when Daniel said that.

I guess I could trust this person, afterall.

I could feel myself slightly smile.

“I’m very relieve to hear that.” –Seongwu 

Then, I feel a soft touch of fingers are holding my wrists gently.

His fingers are so warm so I think he's a warm-hearted person.

I hold back his soft fingers and slowly stand up from the bed.

“Let’s go back to our dorm, Seongwu.” –Daniel 

“Alright, let’s go Daniel.” –Seongwu


	5. EP5

**Nobody’s POV**

Daehwi and Minhyun decided to go their next class which is held in the afternoon.

Seongwu and Daniel are told that the teacher had give permission for them to be absent, just for today.

Yes, of course the informer is none other than Daehwi, who had previously spoken to the homeroom teacher.

Daniel assists Seongwu until they reach their dorm, then leading him to their room.

** Daniel’s POV **

“Careful while going in. There’s a floor rag 2 inches before you, so it might be slippery- ” –Daniel 

I didn’t finish as my words got cut off when I caught Seongwu in my embrace as he was about to fall from the slip due to the floor rag.

“Phewh, luckily I caught you in time.” –Daniel 

Seongwu’s eyes are close so intensely so I couldn’t guess what he is thinking.

“Seongwu, are you alright?” –Daniel 

He slowly open his eyes and look right at me. But of course he couldn’t see my face.

I unintentionally stare at him for while, realising the beautiful features of the person in my arms.

His forehead is not wide nor too small.

His eyes are almond-shaped and brown in color.

His cheeks are not chubby nor skinny, it is just perfect.

Then, I could see something on his left cheek.

Is that a mole constellation? How cute!

It only had three cute dots forming a triangular shape constellation.

I could feel my cheeks warming up as I just realised how long I was staring at him.

And even more, we are just inches away from each other so the close proximity made my heart beats more rapidly than ever.

“Hmm Daniel. How long do you intend to hold me in your embrace?” –Seongwu 

I immediate release him, helping him to stand back on his feet.

Woah. That breaks the awkward silence.

“I’m sorry. I guess the fright gave me a shock as I thought you were going to fall down.” –Daniel 

“Its ok. Just asking. Don’t feel bad about it.” –Seongwu

** Seongwu’s POV **

I think I’ve made the right choice of choosing Daniel as my guide, afterall.

He’s really a reliable and trustworthy person.

Daniel help me to walk into my section and sit down on the bed.

Before he could excuse himself, I tug the lower part of his shirt, not wanting him to leave me just yet.

**Nobody’s POV**

Daniel turns his head and look at the little fingers that were now holding his shirt.

His cheeks begin to blush but he just shrugs it off.

“Is there anything you need, Seongwu?” –Daniel 

“Can you sit down with me for awhile? I have some questions to ask you.” –Seongwu 

Daniel turns his body to fully face Seongwu, finally giving in and sit down on the floor mat.

As if Seongwu knew of his humble behaviour, Seongwu invites Daniel to sit with him on his bed.

Daniel hesitated at first but then he still sits beside Seongwu, leaving a few inches distance between each other.

** Daniel’s POV **

Seongwu is just so innocent and polite.

I just can’t seem to ignore his invitation for me to sit beside him and so I did.

I finally give in and sit beside him but leave a few inches apart.

Just a safe distance, if one would call it.

I don’t want to trouble Seongwu with the awkwardness that I’m facing whenever I’m with him at close proximity.

I am supposed to be his guide afterall, so I can’t and shouldn’t make him think that I’m uncomfortable around him.

It’ll only make him feel bad and that’s the last thing I want of him.

“So what did you want to ask me?” –Daniel 

“Firstly, why were you beaten up by that guy name Guanlin?” –Seongwu 

I really did kind of expect him to ask me about that incident but didn’t think it will be this soon.

“Regarding that, actually Guanlin misunderstood something about me.” –Daniel 

Seongwoo made a confuse gesture, indicating that he doesn’t understand what I meant.

“What do you mean, Daniel? I don’t understand.” –Seongwu 

Should I tell him or not? But I don’t want him to think that I’m a bad person when I’m not.

I’m just afraid that he won’t trust me if I tell him.

“Don’t worry about it. Its nothing major, really.” –Daniel 

I just tried to convince him into thinking everything’s no big deal.

However the look on Seongwu’s face is proving otherwise. He’s not satisfied, if I may say?

“Daniel.” –Seongwoo

“Yes?” –Daniel 

“Do you think I won’t trust you anymore if you tell me the whole story?” –Seongwu 

Woah, he just hit at the jackpot. 

How did he manage to read my mind.

Its so amazing.

“That’s true. Also there’s another reason.” –Daniel

“You don’t want me to think badly of you? Is that it?” –Seongwu

Again, he hit the right at the dot.

“Y-Yes. I don’t want you to regard me as someone untrustworthy, then I can’t be your guide.” –Daniel 

Unexpectedly, Seongwu chuckles and pat my shoulder.

“Daniel. You don’t have to worry about that. I’m the optimistic type, so I don’t judge people before getting to hear their side of the story.” –Seongwu 

Upon hearing that statement, I automatically feel relieve that Seongwu is like that. The type who don’t judge before getting to know the whole story.

Again and again, I could feel my heart repeatedly beating so fast that even I can’t control it anymore.

But I didn’t mind it anymore because it only beats for someone kind-hearted like Seongwu.

“Guanlin thinks that I’m the sole cause for his boyfriend to leave him.” –Daniel

“Well, do you know who is his boyfriend?” –Seongwu 

“I’ve only heard about him briefly. His name is Park Jihoon. He’s in the same class as us. That’s all I know.” –Daniel

“Park Jihoon? Why do I feel like I’ve heard his name before this?” –Seongwu 

“Really? I don’t know much about him that’s why I feel wronged when Guanlin beat me up.” –Daniel 

“Hmm. Why do I have this gut feeling that this Park Jihoon does harbour feelings for you… it seems that he has a one sided crush on you.” –Seongwu

“Its really not like that. I don’t even know him that well, why would he even like me? There’s nothing between us.” –Daniel

Wait. Stop. Why am I being defensive here? I’m being totally defensive in front of Seongwu. 

What’s up with me, explaining to him about Park Jihoon and me as if I thought that Seongwu cares about our relationship?

** My heart keeps on telling me this: _Kang Daniel, there’s no way out of this. You’ve fallen for him. You’re totally in love with Seongwu._ **


	6. EP6

~At school~

** Nobody’s POV **

Daehwi and Minhyun went to classes as usual and spotted Guanlin who is in the same class as them.

“Wait. Guanlin is in the same class as us?” –Minhyun

“Omo. This is big news. We’d better be careful.” –Daehwi 

Suddenly Guanlin approach Daehwi and Minhyun, who are sitting next to each other.

“You’re Seongwu’s friends right? I need to talk to you guys.” –Guanlin

“Yes we are. What do you need to talk to us?” –Daehwi

“Seongwu... that guy.. how did he know Daniel?” –Guanlin

“Wait. How do you know Seongwu’s name?” –Daehwi 

“I always have my ways of finding out. I’m Guanlin, afterall. No one dares to defy me. So now tell me. How did Seongwu know Daniel?” –Guanlin 

“Why do we need to tell you that? Why don’t you ask him directly?” –Minhyun 

Guanlin grabs Minhyun’s collar and glare at him.

“What did you just say to me? Did you just gave me orders? Well, I don’t take orders from someone lowly like you.” –Guanlin 

“Release him this instant! I’ll tell you.” –Daehwi 

Minhyun looks towards Daehwi’s direction, shaking his head, indicating to not tell anything to Guanlin.

But Daehwi didn’t like to see his friends being bullied, so he disagreed.

He decides its best to tell the truth, or something bad might happen.

“Actually… Seongwu and Daniel are our roommates. The 4 of us stay in the same room.” –Daehwi 

Finally, Guanlin releases Minhyun and smirk to them.

“This is interesting. So that Seongwu guy knows Daniel. Is that it? Nice!” –Guanlin

With that, Guanlin left them alone, while laughing all the way back to his seat.

However, they didn’t feel good about what Guanlin is thinking and planning about at all.

“I wonder what’s with the sudden interest in Seongwu. I meant Guanlin never cared about anyone except Park Jihoon. So why?” –Daehwi 

“I’m getting worried, Daehwi. I think something bad is about to happen. We’d better let Seongwu know about this.” –Minhyun

“Yes, Minhyun. I agree with you. We must tell Seongwu about this matter. No,wait. We’d better tell Daniel. He’s Seongwu’s guide, afterall.” –Daehwi 

“Let’s tell him as soon as we get back ok.” –Minhyun 

~In the room~

** Daniel’s POV **

“I understand Daniel. You don’t need to say anymore.” –Seongwu 

“I’m glad to hear that. By the way, I don’t have a good feeling about Guanlin. He is mad at me but he will be madder at you for interrupting him, like you did to save me. I’m worried he might harm you.” –Daniel

“Daniel.” –Seongwu

“Yes, Seongwu.” –Daniel

“I’m not scared. Even if Guanlin tries to do something, I won’t be scared.” –Seongwu

“Why would you say that-” –Daniel

Seongwu cuts off my words.

“Because you will be with me. You are my guide, so you’ll be with me. Therefore I won’t feel scared.” –Seongwu

My heart beats rapidly again.

“Seongwu…” –Daniel 

I sit down nearer to Seongwu and hug him lightly.

“Don’t worry Seongwu. I’ll be with you so that Guanlin can’t hurt you.” –Daniel 

“Ok Daniel. I am putting my faith in you.” –Seongwu 

Seongwu hug me back, which give me a sense of relieve.

Because I now know how much trust he’s giving to me.

Then, I could hear the main door of our room being open.

“That must be Minhyun and Daehwi.” –Seongwu 

“Yes, I believe so.” –Daniel

I went to check and we were right.

Daehwi calls me to his compartment, together with Minhyun.

“Ok I need to you something regarding Guanlin. I think he’s up to no good. Please be careful wherever you are. And please take care of Seongwu.” –Daehwi 

“Did you speak with Guanlin today?” –Daniel

“Yes, we did. He approached us first and start asking questions about you and Seongwu.” –Minhyun

“So please be extra careful because Guanlin is in the same class as us.” –Daehwi

“W-What?! Guanlin is in the same class as us??” –Daniel

I am really taken aback to hear that news.

Daehwi and Minhyun nod.

OMO. I need to keep Seongwu safe.

Especially from Guanlin.

He’s a dangerous guy.

“Thanks for telling me this.” –Daniel

“Its nothing. We did it for Seongwu.” –Minhyun

“Oh. Please don’t tell Seongwu yet about this. I’m afraid it’ll stress him out.” –Daehwi 

“I understand. I won’t. Don’t worry.” –Daniel 

~In another room at the dorm~

** Guanlin’s POV **

“Guanlin, lets break up.” –Jihoon

“What did you say? Break up?” –Guanlin

“Yes. Because I don’t like you Guanlin.” –Jihoon

“Is it because of Kang Daniel? Do you like him that much?!” –Guanlin

“Yes. I like him a lot. He’s much better than you.” –Jihoon

“But we’ve been together since forever. Do you have to leave me? What does Kang Daniel have that I don’t??” –Guanlin

“Sorry Guanlin. I can’t stay in a relationship with you when my heart’s with Daniel. Daniel is the sweetest guy I know.” –Jihoon 

“Ok, I understand Jihoon. This is not the first time you like someone. You’ll come back to me, eventually.” –Guanlin

“Why are you saying that?” –Jihoon

“Kang Daniel. That guy has someone else already. You won’t match with that guy he’s involved with.” –Guanlin

“What? Why not? I have everything. Looks, wealth and popularity.” –Jihoon

“The person Daniel is involved with is a very charming guy apparently. I’ve met him before. Even you know him quite well, Jihoon.” –Guanlin

“Who is this guy? I need to know!” –Jihoon

“It won’t be fun if I tell you that easily.” –Guanlin 

“Whats your deal, Guanlin? What do you want from me?” –Jihoon

“What I want is clear. I want you, Jihoon. Your heart and body. Your everything.” –Guanlin

“What did you just say? Are you crazy?” –Jihoon 

Jihoon slaps my face hard, but I didn’t faze one bit.

“Just kidding. Let’s make a deal Jihoon.” –Guanlin 

“What deal?” –Jihoon

“I’ll help you so that you can be with Daniel.” –Guanlin

“Really? You will help me? But, how?” –Jihoon 

“If you want to be with Daniel, I’ll cheer you on. However I must have something in return. I want to make Daniel’s love interest fall for me.” –Guanlin 

“Deal! But who is Daniel’s love interest? Tell me.” –Jihoon

“We have an agreement then. I’ll tell you. It is Ong Seongwu.” –Guanlin

“W-What?! D-Did I hear that right? O-Ong Seongwu?” –Jihoon

“Yes. You’ve heard that right. Ong Seongwu, the one who you used to liked. Your first love.” –Guanlin 

“I can’t believe it. My first love, Ong Seongwu is Daniel’s love interest? This must be some kind of joke, right?” –Jihoon

“Its up to you whether you want to believe it or not. However, I’ve taken an interest in this Ong Seongwu because he is your first love and because he is Daniel’s love interest. I wish to break his heart after making him mine.” –Guanlin 

“Wait, Guanlin. Remember that Ong Seongwu is my first love, afterall. Don’t be so hard on him. I beg you.” –Jihoon

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll handle him nicely, somehow.” –Guanlin 

With that I give a smirk to Jihoon.

Ong Seongwu.

I wonder what kind of person you are.

So curious…

Let’s have some fun together, shall we?

I'll make you mine.

HAHAHAHAHA…


	7. EP7

** Daniel’s POV **

~Flashback~

“Ok I need to you something regarding Guanlin. I think he’s up to no good. Please be careful wherever you are. And please take care of Seongwu.” –Daehwi 

“Did you speak with Guanlin today?” –Daniel

“Yes, we did. He approached us first and start asking questions about you and Seongwu.” –Minhyun

“So please be extra careful because Guanlin is in the same class as us.” –Daehwi

~End of flashback~

I walk to Seongwu’s compartment to check up on him but he was already fast asleep.

He didn’t even notice me coming in.

I guess he’s so tired with everything that happened today.

I walk closer to his bed and sit beside his bed.

Seongwu, don’t worry. I will protect you from Guanlin.

I stood up to walk out when I heard a soft voice, crying softly.

“Its painful. I can’t see. I want to be able to see again.” –Seongwu

I pat his shoulder to calm him down.

“Everything will be ok, Seongwu. I am here for you.” –Daniel

And with that, I left Seongwu’s compartment.

The next day. . .

** Minhyun’s POV **

I made breakfast for everyone and we all had a nice breakfast together.

Our very first breakfast together.

Seongwu was about to go and wash the dishes when Daniel stopped him. 

Daniel hold his wrists and took the plate and mug from Seongwu’s hands.

“I’ll do it, Seongwu.” –Daniel

“Thank you, Daniel.” –Seongwu

Seongwu smiles to Daniel ever so brightly, like a sun that shines on a sunny day.

If only Seongwu could see how much I like him. Never mind that.

As long as he’s happy, I am too.

** Daehwi’s POV **

“Everyone. Lets get to class. We’ll be late if we don’t go now.” –Daehwi

“I’m going first ok guys.” –Minhyun

“Ok then. See you in class.” -Daehwi

“Yes, we’re coming.” –Daniel

“What’s taking you guys so long?” -Daehwi

I walk into Seongwu’s compartment and was surprise to see their situation.

10 minutes ago. . .

** Seongwu’s POV **

Where did I put all my clothes? Right, it’s in the cupboard. Wait, I forget where the cupboard is. I was touching the wall to get to the cupboard when a voice is heard.

“Seongwu, let me help you. What are you looking for?” –Daniel

“Oh..Daniel, its you. I was just looking for the cupboard to get my uniform.” –Seongwu

“Ok I’ll get it for you.” –Daniel

Seconds later. . .

“Here you go.” –Daniel

Daniel passes the uniform to me but of course I can’t see it.

“Actually, can you help me to change into my uniform?” –Seongwu

** Daniel’s POV **

Wait did my heart just skipped a beat?

Heart. Don’t do this to me, early in the morning at that. Aigoo…

I understand that Seongwu needs my help but I was really surprise to hear him asking me to change him into his uniform for him.

Daniel, don’t get too excited over it. 

Its nothing. Its not awkward.

I don’t feel a thing.

I am just helping Seongwu as his guide.

“S-Sure I’ll help.” –Daniel

“Well. You don’t sound too pleased about it. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, then you don’t have to do it. I’ll try myself.” –Seongwu

“No. No. I don’t feel uncomfortable at all. Its ok with me. Let me help you.” –Daniel

“Really? Ok then. Thank you, Daniel.” –Seongwu

I approach closer to Seongwu and slowly lifted up his clothes one by one.

Then I heard a voice from the side.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” -Daehwi

And that’s when Daehwi came in.


	8. EP8

**Daniel’s POV**

I approach closer to Seongwu.

I think if he closes his eyes, I’ll be less distracted.

“Seongwu, c-could you please close your eyes if you d-don’t mind?” –Daniel

What’s with me?

I’m stuttering with my words.

“Ok I will.” –Seongwu

And so Seongwu closes his eyes.

I touch the tip of his clothes and slowly lifted up his clothes one by one.

Then I heard a voice from the side.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” -Daehwi

And that’s when Daehwi came in.

**Daehwi’s POV**

“What do we have here? Partners changing clothes session?” –Daehwi

“Aigoo… Daehwi don’t tease us. I’m just asking Daniel to help me with my uniform. That’s all.” –Seongwu

“Hehe… just kidding. I know that. Of course your guide should help you with that. That’s what a guide should do right, Daniel?” –Daehwi

“Right. You’re right, Daehwi. Now, if you’ll excuse us for a minute. I am still in the middle of helping Seongwu to change his clothes.” –Daniel

“Sure, no problem. I’ll go first guys. See you in class. Daniel, you’re sitting with Seongwu right?” –Daehwi

“Yes. Ok see you later Daehwi.” –Daniel

**Seongwu’s POV**

“Ok all done. You’re ready to go, Seongwu.” –Daniel

“Let’s get going then, Daniel.” –Seongwu

Daniel held my hand and lead the way to our classroom.

Upon reaching the classroom. . .

“Seongwu, you’re here already?” –Daehwi

“Yes.” –Seongwu

“Who are you sitting with?” –Minhyun

“Daniel.” –Seongwu

“Ok. Daniel, please take care of Seongwu.” –Minhyun

“Sure do. Don’t worry.” –Daniel

“I am counting on you Daniel. And try to stay away from Guanlin.” –Daehwi

“I’ll keep that in mind.” -Daniel

Daniel brings me slowly to my seat.

“Seongwu, this is our seat so you can seat here. Beside me.” –Daniel

Ok so I am seated next to Daniel in class.

“Ok.” –Seongwu

**Nobody’s POV**

Their homeroom teacher comes in and the class representative greets the teacher as usual.

The teacher calls each student’s names to check for their attendance.

“Hwang Minhyun.”

“Here.”

“Lee Daehwi.”

“Here.”

“Kang Daniel.”

“Here.”

“Ong Seongwu.”

“Here.”

“Park Jihoon.”

“Here.”

“Lai Guanlin.”

No response.

The teacher calls again.

“Lai Guanlin.”

A moment later, Guanlin enters the classroom with a loud bang on the back door.

“Here.”

**Seongwu’s POV**

Wait. Park Jihoon and Lai Guanlin is in the same class as me?

Suddenly I feel tensed.

What do I do?

Park Jihoon.

I think I remember who he is now.

He was the first guy to have confessed to me a long time ago but I turned him down.

Currently, he likes Daniel based on what I’ve heard from Daniel.

I’m sure of this.

And Lai Guanlin.

He’s the one who beat Daniel and me.

Currently, he must be unsatisfied with me because I helped Daniel.

I’m sure of it.

I can’t believe they are in the same class as me.

I quickly bury my head on the desk, hoping to run away from this misfortune.

**Daniel’s POV**

I notice Seongwu looks tense ever since Guanlin enters the classroom.

Seongwu must be worried.

I hold his hand and place them in mine.

“Don’t worry Seongwu. I’m here.” –Daniel

Seongwu lifts his head and looks at me.

“T-Thanks Daniel. I am glad you’re here with me.” –Seongwu

My heart beats rapidly upon hearing Seongwu’s words.

Heart.

You better stop this. I have no time for this.

I need to protect Seongwu.

**Nobody’s POV**

The homeroom gives his last piece of advice to us before exiting.

Guanlin immediately stood up from his seat, which is beside Jihoon.

He made his way to Seongwu’s desk and sat on top of it.

.

.

.

 **“Ong Seongwu, do you remember me?”** -Guanlin


End file.
